nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |eye = Light Brown |hair = Light Red |family = |occupation = Seven Deadly Sins |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Invasion |symbol = Goat |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 53 }} Gowther (ゴウセル, Gouseru) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Lust with the symbol of the Goat. He is first mentioned to be engaged in battle with the order of Holy Knights, Dawn Roar. Appearance Gowther has dark-colored middle length hair with a pair of light framed glasses. His current attire includes a long sleeved coat and dark skinny jeans. From flashbacks and his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large man, who is still comparatively smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His facial appearance is never shown, frequently adorning a set of full body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, but with one broken. He is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on his right pectoral muscle. Personality After the Armored Giant was ripped apart by Threader's saw-edged sword, Gowther revealed himself, speaking in a distinctive emotionless manner. Despite Gowther emotionless nature, Gowther does show some form of care toward the Ordan village if the Deadly Sins, Dawn Roar, and the Armor Giant went to an all out battle. Gowther also some form of sadness toward Dale change of form, and wish to help him. Despite seeming intelligent, Gowther seem to be clueless around people, not understanding friendship or revealing secrets to people, but did mention that he was glad to meet up with everyone again. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displays an easily embarrassed attitude, frequently playing with Pelio and his group. He demonstrates thankfulness towards Pelio who saved his life many years ago, and is shown to be willing to endanger himself to save him from any dangers. History Ten years ago, Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. Some years ago, Gowther was walking in the Ordan Forest where he saw a strange powerful creature who cut off bears head with ease. Later Gowther was found by Pelio outside of the village, badly injury and collapsed. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelio, who despite is weak with little hands, continued to look after him until he was healed. The Deadly Sin decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelio's father to look after the young boy. Plot Introduction Arc Gowther's wanted poster is displayed on a board in Boar Hat. Current Arc As Pelio and the kids were role playing Seven Deadly Sins to mess with the villagers, Armando was forced to play as the Goat Sin's of Lust Gowther to which he found it embarrassing. As the kids left the area to find more adventure. The kids then found the Boar Hat which surprised them since they weren't any bar there. Pelio and got excited and went there, to order the owner to pay them for standing in his land. The real Seven Deadly Sins came out, and realize that the kids were playing them and King information on the next Sins is false. Meliodas told Pelio that they were about to leave, Diane then appear, thinking the rest has come back which shock the Fake Deadly Sins due to her size and thinking she was about to eat them and Armando offer to be eaten instead, but Diane got angry at them. Later the Fake Deadly Sins got along with the Real Deadly Sins, as Armando was talking to Ban. Armando apologies to Ban for the trouble they cause, Ban told him it was already but they shouldn't role play the Seven Deadly Sins since they would help them if they get in trouble with the Holy Knights. Armando then told Ban that it was weird how Meliodas talk like an adult who is the same age as Pelio. The kids were later informant from a villager that a group of Holy Knights Dawn Roar and the kids headed to the forest to find them. As the Fake Deadly Sins were traveling in the forest, Armando try to convinced Pelio to turn back since it is dangerous, Pelio got upset at Armando and told him he shouldn't have saved him in the past and continued to walk. Mera ask Armando that he wasn't just hired by Pelio to which Armando told Mera how he met Pelio and his reason to be loyal to him. Gowther later been found at a mountain next to a Ordan while he was attacking Holy Knights who were attacking him. Gowther was standing on a whole group of knights that he easily defeated. Gowther and the Dawn Roar were standing in a stand off, waiting for the next person to make a move to attack. But Pelio came in the way and attack Gowther with a sword, thinking he was the dangerous criminal, Gowther was then about to smash Pelio but then Armando push him out of the way and be smash instead, this trigger the Dawn Roar and end up attacking Gowther. As the battle being, Dawn Roar charge toward Gowther, however the Seven Deadly Sins came to save Gowther from Dawn Roar, however, the Deadly Sins were being overwhelm by the Dawn Roar, and were trying to save Gowther, but couldn't, since all the Dawn Roar manager to damage Gowther. As Weinheidt was about to sent out a powerful arrow attack to Gowther, it was stop by Armando who told everyone about how impressive that Dawn Roar were able to damage the armor which could help him break the seal. Pelio then run toward Armando, in joy for Armando to be uninjured, but Armando apologize to Pelio for hiding his identity and reveal to everyone that he is Gowther while his hair shorted to everyone shock, even the Deadly Sins. The Dawn Roar later thought that the boy is sleep talking due to the attack he faces, but Weinheidt later confirm he is Gowther due to the latter stopping his full power arrow with his bare hand. Ban then walk toward Gowther and told him he though he was a big old man under the armor. Gowther was surprised that Meliodas didn't change over the years which Ban point out he doesn't look surprise and didn't know the little kid is King until he change back to his fat form. Threader got excited to fight off the Deadly Sins, but realize that they have to get the Armor Giant kid, to which Gowther point out that it is impossible due to the Armor power which the Dawn Roar sense. Threader realize he couldn't beat it despite losing some men on his group, but Gowther later cut off the Armor head and give it to Threader, in order to avoid an all out battle which effect the Ordan villages. Threader accept the offer but told him that if he got the mission to take his head and left with his group. King then told Gowther that he was surprised to see sympathizing with a monster to which the latter doesn't' understand. Gowther then told everyone that the monster was most likely human which shock them. The monster later got up despite being headless and Gowther revealed that it was once a Holy Knight. Gowther than explain that he force the monster inside his armor to tame it for a while and took Pelio out of the battle field. When Pelio woke up, Gowther told him to leave the area since it's too dangerous for Pelio and went back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. Gowther then appear to Ban and Meliodas who were arguing whether to save the beast or not. Gowther saved Meliodas from the monster with a strange power like bow, growing on his arm. Abilities/Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther demonstrates the ability to catch Weinheidt's charged arrow attack with bare hands and easliy cut off the armor creature head with his hand as well. Gowther mention that his armor is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming unstable which he use on Dale for a few years. Abilities *'Invasion:' A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther and Meliodas have a friendly relationships and get along very well, Gowther was willingly use Search Light to help Meliodas to find lost memories in the past. King Gowther appears to be close with King since both of them are somewhat serious in battle. Gowther seem to care for King, as he carry him when he was hit with Dale Venom Spit. Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. *Gowther is the first member of the Seven Deadly Sins revealed to have their symbol on the right side of their body, as opposed to the left. References }} Navigation es:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights